You're Missing
by tydavislover
Summary: Something happens with Ty... Ty/Alex and a little bit of Kim and Carlos. Sorry, I suck at summarys!! Please r&r!


***Disclaimer: I don't own anything.***  
  
***Author's note: This was just an idea that popped into my head. Please tell me what you think.***  
  
You're Missing  
  
"Alex? What are you doing here?" Ty wondered as he saw Alex standing on the other side of his door. Alex looked at his appearance. Boxers and a black tanktop. She groaned and fiddled with her car keys.   
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't know you would be asleep," Alex said embarassed.   
  
"I was just watching some t.v. Carlos has some girl over and I'm trying to get my mind off of what the hell they could be doing," Ty said with a slight chuckle. Alex made a face and chuckled.  
  
"Oh yikes. Sorry," she said. Ty nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he said leaning against the door frame. Alex sighed.  
  
"I just wondered if we could talk," Alex said softly glancing at him with her beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"Uh.... Yeah, sure. Come in," Ty said moving so she could walk in. Alex nervously walked into the apartment. She sat on the couch and chuckled.  
  
"Famous couch," she chuckled. Ty chuckled as well.   
  
"Oh yes. I think everything in this apartment is famous to us," Ty said. Alex chuckled.   
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Ty," Alex said softly looking up at him. He looked at her in confussion.  
  
"That thing, this thing, our thing. What is it? Is it just a fling or is it something more?" Alex wondered. Ty was surprised.   
  
"That's what you came here to talk about?" he asked. Alex nodded looking down at her hands.  
  
"Yeah," Alex said with a slight chuckle. Ty sighed and sat down in the recliner.   
  
"I don't know, Alex," Ty said. Alex looked at him.   
  
"You don't know," she repeated.   
  
"I care about you, Alex, I just," Ty began. Alex stood up.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I understand," Alex said softly.  
  
"Alex," Ty said.  
  
"Good night, Ty," Alex said. She opened the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Kim's voice asked looking at Ty.   
  
"What the hell?" he asked looking at Kim, who was wearing Carlos' shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Nevermind about me and Carlos! I know you love Alex!" Kim shouted angry. Carlos joined them with a sheet wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Oh my God," Ty groaned.  
  
"Don't worry about us," Carlos growled.   
  
"Get dressed and go after her, Davis. She is in love with you!" Kim yelled and then hit herself in the head, remembering that she had promised Alex she wouldn't tell anyone, especially Davis. Ty's eyes widened and he hurried into his room.   
  
***   
  
Alex walked along the sidewalk in the park. She was so confused and hurt.   
  
"What the hell was I thinking in the first place?" she wondered aloud.   
  
"I don't know. What were you thinking?" Ty asked jogging up behind her. Alex jumped and spun around.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I... Uh.... Did you know Kim and Carlos were together?" he asked out of breath. Alex looked at him with an amused look.  
  
"Yeah," she said slowly.   
  
"They have been for about a month," Alex said. Ty frowned.  
  
"What?" he asked still out of breath.  
  
"Yeah. That's what you wanted? I'm going home," Alex turned and began walking away from him.  
  
"Alex, wait," he called.  
  
"For what?" she asked spinning around. Ty sighed. Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk away again.   
  
"I love you," he called. Alex stopped in her tracks.   
  
"What?" she whispered. Ty jogged over to her.   
  
"I love you. I love you so much, Alex. I just never realized it before now," Ty said running his hand through her hair.   
  
"I love you, too," Alex cried. Ty pulled her into a passionate kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, deeply.   
  
***  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked in a chuckle as Ty led her along. She was blindfolded and totally confused. Ty had grabbed her after their shift and told her to put the blindfold on. Ty smiled and stopped.   
  
"Can I take this off yet?" Alex wondered.  
  
"Go ahead," he said with a smile. Alex took her blindfold off and looked around. They were in the park and it was snowing all around them. The pond nearby was frozen over and look gorgeous.   
  
"Do you know where we are?" Ty wondered. Alex looked at him.  
  
"The park," she said confused. Ty chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"This is where I first told you I loved you," Ty said with a chuckle. Alex smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah," she smiled, remembering that day. Close to 8 months ago. She spun around to look at Ty and gasped. He was down on one knee and was holding a ring box with a gorgeous diamond ring in it.  
  
"Oh my God," Alex whispered covering her mouth with one of her hands.   
  
"Alex, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alexandra Taylor, will you be my wife?" Ty asked looking up at her. Alex nodded letting the tears fall down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I would love to marry you," Alex smiled. Ty jumped up and pulled her into a hug. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.  
  
***  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Ty smiled looking into Alex's gorgeous blue eyes as he slid the ring on her finger. She smiled at him and took his left hand.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered with tears falling down her cheeks as she slid Ty's wedding band on his finger. The slow version of Heaven by DJ Sammy began playing. Ty smiled at Alex.   
  
"I love you," Ty said softly.  
  
"And I love you," she whispered. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a very simple yet gorgeous white wedding gown. It had long loose sleeves that were the same material as her veil, and it was fitted in the torso and then flowed losely to the ground. Her hair was down and curled. She wore a simple veil that was held in place by a small sliver crown. The wind blew her veil to the side and the sun made her eyes sparkle up at Ty.  
  
"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the Preist announced. Ty kissed Alex firmly on the lips. Their family and friends clapped and whistled at them. Faith and Kim wipped their eyes with their hands as they stood up for their friend. Alex and Ty smiled at each other and walked arm-in-arm down the grass asile.   
  
"This is so perfect," Alex smiled looking at her husband. Ty smiled.  
  
"I've waited a long time to do this, Mrs. Davis," Ty said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Alex asked. Ty picked her up and carried her over to the fire truck that was waiting for them. She laughed.  
  
"You are kidding," she chuckled kissing him again.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Officer Davis?" Alex asked excitedly as she ran into the 55 police station.  
  
"Getting changed," Sergeant Christopher said with a look. Alex ran towards the locker room. She burst into the room, causing Sully, Faith, Bosco, Ty, and a bunch of other cops to look at her.   
  
"Alex," Ty began with a weird look.  
  
"It's blue. It was blue," Alex cried jumping into her husband's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Ty place his hands on her hips to hold her up.   
  
"What?" he asked with a huge smile. Alex smiled and giggled.  
  
"It was blue. We're pregnant!" she cried happily. Ty spun her around and kissed her passionately, while the others watch with smiles.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, not believing that he was going to be a father.  
  
"I am so positive, Daddy," Alex smiled. Ty kissed her again. Everyone in the locker room started clapping and whistling. Alex and Ty looked at them in surprise. They had forgotten about them. Ty put Alex down and Faith hugged her.  
  
"Congratulations, Mommy," she said gleefully. Alex was beaming.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Al, push," Ty encouraged. Alex cried out and pushed again. She had been in labor for 14 hours and she wanted this baby out now.  
  
"One more push and your baby's head should be out," the doctor said.  
  
"Oh God," Alex cried as she pushed their baby into the world.  
  
"It's a girl," the doctor announced happily.   
  
"A girl," Ty smiled as the doctor put the baby on Alex's chest.   
  
"Jade," Alex smiled touching her daughter's head.   
  
"Welcome to the world, Jade McKayla Davis," Ty said kissing his daughter's head.   
  
"I love you," Alex smiled looking at him.  
  
"I love you, too, Alex. Thank you for Jade," Ty said with tears in his eyes. Alex kissed his lips softly.  
  
***  
  
"Jade McKayla, get your little butt over here," Alex chuckled as she chased her 7 month old. Alex scooped her up and Jade giggled wildly. Alex blew rasberries on her belly.   
  
"Your daddy is going to be so proud of you!" Alex smiled proudly at her daughter.  
  
"Dada," Jade said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Yes, Dada! He is going to be so proud of his little ladybug," Alex smiled. Jade giggled and blew bubbles at Alex. Alex giggled and ran her hand through Jade's dark brown curls. The door opened and Alex smiled.  
  
"Daddy's home!" she said smiling at her daghter.   
  
"Dada!" Jade yelled as Alex carried her into the kitchen.   
  
"How are my two favorivte people?" Ty smiled as he dropped his bag by the front door.   
  
"Well, that would be three favorite people," Alex said with a smile. Ty frowned.   
  
"Huh?" he said. Alex chuckled.  
  
"Well, I've been feeling really run down and I had some of the same symptoms I had with Jade so I took a test and it was positive. Ty, I'm 5 weeks pregnant," Alex chuckled. Ty's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked. Alex nodded and chuckled.  
  
"Positive. Oh and Jade has something to show you, too. Right, baby?" Alex asked setting Jade on the floor. Ty looked at Alex.  
  
"Watch," she smiled. Jade was wobbley, but she managed to make it to Ty. He picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Oh I am so proud of you, ladybug," Ty said. Jade giggled and Alex smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Aiden Matthew Davis, where on Earth do you think you are wobbling to?" Alex asked as she scooped up her son. Aiden growled at his mother and tried to get out of her arms. Alex chuckled at her 11 month old.  
  
"Well, sorry, but you are going to fall down the stairs and go boom," Alex chuckled. Aiden looked at her with a funny face.   
  
"What is that look for, Aiden?" Alex asked tickling his belly.  
  
"Mama, why you gotta work?" two year old, Jade asked walking up the stairs.   
  
"Because mommy and daddy need to pay for the bills and for you guys," Alex said running a hand through her blonde hair.   
  
"Of oo, Mama," Aiden giggled. Alex smiled at her son.  
  
"Oh, I love you, too, Aiden, and I love you, too, Jade," Alex said hugging her babies.   
  
"Are you gonna tell daddy 'bout the baby?" Jade wondered. Alex's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"What? Jade McKayla, where did you hear that?" Alex asked in surprise.  
  
"You talked to Kim," Jade said simply trying to pick up Aiden. Alex groaned. Another child. Three children.   
  
"I'm home," Ty called.  
  
"Let's go see Daddy," Alex smiled as she picked Aiden up and carried him down the stairs. Jade followed slowly.  
  
"Hey baby," Ty smiled kissing Alex. She smiled and patted Aiden's back softly.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Alex said nervously. She had already done this two times. It should come naturally now, right?  
  
"What is it, babe?" Ty wondered.   
  
"Momma's gonna have a baby!" Jade squealed running into the room.   
  
"Jade McKayla Davis," Alex scolded. Ty chuckled.  
  
"You tell our two year old before you tell me?" Ty asked with a smile. Alex bit her lip.  
  
"Is it ok?" she asked nervously. Ty chuckled and kissed Alex's forehead.  
  
"Ok? Of course, Alex! We are going to have another baby," Ty smiled taking Aiden from her. Alex smiled at him.  
  
***  
  
"Story time," Jade cried jumping onto her bed. Ty walked into the room carrying Aiden and Alex walked in cradling their newest addition, Josie Madison Davis.   
  
"Ok. Jade's bed tonight," Alex said as she sat in Jade's bed with 2 month old, Josie in her arms.   
  
"I want Aiden to sit by me," she said. Ty chuckled and placed Aiden next to his sister. He gave his father a look. Ty chuckled and sat on the end of the bed watching Alex read The Gingerbread Man to Jade, Aiden, and Josie. His children. His life. He smiled looking at Alex. She glanced up at him with her gorgeous blue eyes and smiled at him.  
  
***  
  
Ty sat up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and he was shaking. He reached over and felt for Alex. She wasn't there. Of course, she wasn't there! She was dead. Nothing would ever change that. He sighed and sat against his headboard, thinking of his dream. What a weird dream. Nobody would ever know how much he wished it would come true.   
  
"I never told her," he muttered aloud.  
  
"I never told her how much she meant to me and now it's too late," Ty cried punching the pillow beside him. He could imagine Alex laying next to him, looking up at him with her blue eyes. Those damn blue eyes! Why wouldn't they come out of his head? Those beautiful baby blue eyes that lit up every time she laughed, or smiled. The eyes that would sparkle whenever she looked into him. They were so beautiful and he could see into her soul through them. Now the only thing he could remember about those eyes were the fear and defeat in them as she looked up at him, before she died. Ty felt his throat get thight.   
  
"Damn it, Alex. Why did you have to leave? I never got to tell you how much you really meant to me! I loved you, Alex! I still love you," Ty cried. Hot tears poored down his cheeks. He sighed angry. Angry at the world for taking Alex away from him. He put on some pants and a shirt. He put his shoes on and walked out of his bedroom. He saw Kim in the kitchen.  
  
"Kim?" he asked softly. She jumped around.  
  
"Hey," she said in surprise. She figured it was ok to come get something to eat. It was 2:30 in the morning, he should be asleep.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk," Ty said shaking his head.   
  
"You don't want to know why I'm here?" Kim wondered softly.   
  
"I already know! You two have been seeing each other for about a month," Ty muttered as he opened the door and walked out.   
  
"How did he know?" Kim wondered in confussion.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Shirts in the closet,  
  
shoes in the hall  
  
Mama's in the kitchen,  
  
baby and all  
  
Everything is everything  
  
Everything is everything  
  
But you're Missing  
  
  
  
Ty walked along he sidewalk. Kim and Carlos. That's the same thing that had happened in his dream. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to marry Alex, raise Jade, Aiden, and Josie with her, and grow old with her.   
  
"She wasn't suppose to leave, not yet," Ty cried softly shaking his head as he looked up into the night sky.   
  
  
  
Coffee cups on the counter,  
  
jackets on the chair  
  
Papers on the doorstop,  
  
but you're not there  
  
Everything is everything  
  
Everything is everything  
  
But you're missing  
  
God. Why did this happen? She wasn't even a firefighter that day! That's how she would've wanted to go, I know it. Not like how she did. She wanted to fall in love, get married, have children, watch them grow, and get married and have children of their own. Alex will never get the chance. She didn't have a choice in the matter either.  
  
Pictures on the nightstand,  
  
TV's on in the den  
  
Your house is waiting  
  
Your house is waiting  
  
For you to walk in,  
  
for you to walk in  
  
But you're missing,  
  
you're missing  
  
You're missing,   
  
when I shut out the lights  
  
You're missing,   
  
when I close my eyes  
  
You're missing,   
  
when I see the sunrise  
  
You're missing  
  
Was somebody watching him? Ty spun around, but didn't see anyone. He groaned.   
  
"You are losing it, man," her muttered to himself. He walked along, not really caring where he ended up. He wished it would be with Alex. He just wanted to see her for a second, just tell her he loved her. He wanted to say goodbye to her, atleast. She needed to know how he felt.   
  
Children are askingif it's alright  
  
Will you be in our arms tonight?  
  
Ty felt as if something touched his shoulder. He looked, but didn't see anyone. He felt something cold touch his cheek.  
  
"That's you, isn't it, Alex. You're saying good bye to me, aren't you?" Ty asked, letting more tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
Morning is morning,  
  
the evening falls,  
  
I got too much room in my bed,  
  
too many phone calls  
  
How's everything, everything?  
  
You're missing,  
  
You're missing   
  
  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye," Ty said softly. He looked around. He saw he was in the park. There was a pond a little ways a way from him. He sighed.  
  
"It's you. I know it is. You brought me here. This is from my dream. Where we told each other we loved each other, where we got engaged, and where we were married," Ty whispered looking around.   
  
"God. I miss you, Alex," Ty whispered sitting on a bench that was next to him. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.   
  
"I miss you so much," Ty cried.  
  
God's drifiting in heaven,   
  
devil's in the mailbox  
  
I got dust on my shoes,  
  
nothing but teardrops   
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song You're Missing. Bruce Springteen does! 


End file.
